


The Secret Spirit

by MeraldaJane



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeraldaJane/pseuds/MeraldaJane
Summary: Jongdae was just an elf working in the gift-wrapping department. Still he managed to take the Santa’s breadth away.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Xingmas Daes 2019





	The Secret Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greyscale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyscale/gifts).



> This work was written for the Xingmas Daes 2019.  
> And I would lovvve to gift this to Greyscale my fav author. Her 'The Diamond Race' is still my favorite fanfic till date and grey nim I love you ><
> 
> I want to wish my dear readers a very happy Christmas! December filled me with Christmas spirit and I had so much fun writing this. And I can't wait to share it with you guys >< I hope you guys stay warm and safe and happy! There are a million reasons to be happy on Christmas hehe ><

**“There are a million reasons to be happy on Christmas.”**

That was the reply he got, when a five year old Jongdae curiously asked his father why he looked so happy. Jongdae was frozen with a confused frown unknowingly appearing on his face as he tried to comprehend the meaning behind those words.

“You’ll understand it one day.”, the tall giant man grinned ruffling the boy’s soft black hair before taking off his sleigh with a gleeful ‘Ho Ho Ho’.

***

_ Zhang Yixing was known all around the North Pole for being a prodigy even before he became the 10th Santa. Becoming a Santa was not his prime aim. No. His goal was to make people happy. The elves were all used to a very little Yixing running around giving treats and helping everyone he sees. _

_ Even the naughty Jack Frost Minseok,would describe him as ‘the purest angel’ with the softest smile on his face. _

_ When the moon shone bright, shedding all of it’s magical moonlight on Yixing, picking him as the next Santa,people were ecstatic. The entire North Pole celebrated with a gleeful dance. Everyone were lost in joy and bliss for the moon have picked their favorite angel. Everyone but the chosen one and a certain raven haired elf. _

_ And as Yixing watched the boy running away from the crowd, his back turned to the new Santa, he knew he broke his friend’s heart. _

***

“Hurry up Dae! Stop being lousy.” Baekhyun ordered, eyeing his struggling best friend trying to wrap up the presents, with a satisfied smile.

To say Jongdae was annoyed was an understatement. Fate was a sick bastard, because out of all the elves he could work with, he got the stupid strawberry head as his assigned partner.

“Then why don’t you help me?” Jongdae growled annoyed, brushing his raven bangs away with one hand. Sadly,he knows the answer. Baekhyun had to save up all the energy to shine brightly for Christmas lights. He went back to wrapping the presents to ignore the pink head’s presence.

“You know the answer Dae” Baekhyun grinned moving closer to his friend, much to Jongdae’s annoyance.

“Why did you even sign up if you can’t help?” Jongdae groaned pasting the cream colored wrapper to the gift box. Again,he knows the answer.

“To support my best friend!” Baekhyun laughed launching himself onto Jongdae, making him yelp and fall down.

“You are not supporting me you idiot”, Jongdae tried pushing away his overly clingy best friend who was currently rubbing his cheeks on Jongdae’s shoulder.

Both of them paused their actions when the door opened without any warning.

“Is the work d-” Yixing paused, his eyes and mouth wide open as he took in the sight in front of him. The sight being Jongdae holding a lapful of Baekhyun, both of them attached to each other like magnets.

“I- I’m sorry” Yixing blushed backing away and shutting the door to give them ‘privacy’.

The raven haired elf felt his blood pressure rising every second as he stared at the now closed door.

“Ouch! Jongdae?” Baekhyun yelped in pain as his best friend pushed him away with so much force, accidentally bruising him with the strong grip on his hands.

“You idiot! He misunderstood us now!”, Jongdae yelled.

“Why do you care about what our Santa thinks Jongdae?” 

That shut Jongdae up.

“As far as I know,” Baekhyun continued, with a teasing glint in his eyes, “You won’t talk to the 10th Santa.”

***

  
  


_ A song. _

_ A beautiful soothing melody travelling through the air, reaching his big elf ears, making him instantly relax. Yixing heard Jongdae before he saw him. And the tiny brunette was entranced. _

_ Caught in the spell, he followed the music, padding his way through the snow filled playgrounds to the fountain. He let out a silent gasp at the sight before him. _

_ A boy, probably his same age, was standing there in the center, his rosy lips moving to let out the string of musical notes. The frozen fountain near him gleamed brightly in the sunlight, casting it’s crystal rays on the boy. The perfect harmony made Yixing melt into it. But then the boy stopped, turning his head and looking directly at him. _

_ His head tilted, golden eyes filled with curiosity as he studied Yixing. The beautiful raven haired boy approached him first, Yixing noticed as he stayed glued to the place he was standing. _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ “Y-Yixing. Zhang Yixing”,the brunette flushed. _

_ “Hi Yixing!” the boy extended his arms, grinning at the shy boy,”I am Jongdae, the future Santa!” _

_ And as Yixing stared at the shining golden eyes in awe, he knew he was attracted. _

_ From there bloomed a beautiful friendship between the boys. _

***

“Are you okay?”

Junmyeon, his favorite bunny’s big eyes were the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. Reaching out his hands, he placed the small bunny on his lap with a soft warm smile.

“Yes Myeonnie, just a bit tired.” he ruffles the bunny’s soft white fur making Junmyeon let out a satisfied sigh. Yixing proceeded to tell him all about his day, about how Kyungsoo and Chanyeol did a great job preparing Christmas treats, to which Junmyeon nodded happily (because they gave him some chocolate samples to taste), and about how Jongin and Sehun had prepared him his sleigh.

“What about gift wrapping? Is it done?” Junmyeon asked making Yixing pause his petting.

“Y-yeah” the brunette whispered sounding gloomy as the image of Baekhyun and Jongdae being intimate came back to his mind. Baekhyun was perfect for Jongdae, Yixing agreed grumpily. They were always close, even before Yixing and Jongdae became best friends. His heart ached when he realized that he can never touch Jongdae,never hold him in his arms, never kiss that rosy lips he died to have a taste of. Because Jongdae hated him for stealing something so special from him.

Looking out the window, Yixing gave stink eye to the moon for not choosing Jongdae.

***

_ “Jongdae?” _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “Why do you want to become a Santa?” _

_ They were both lying on the soft snow covered hill, looking up at the stars glistening above them. Jongdae had his eyes closed, Yixing noticed as he turned his head to look at his crush. He looked so peaceful, his face devoid of the usual mischievous glint, his lips curved up slightly into a soft smile. For a minute Yixing waited for his reply. Just when he was about to give up and turn his head, he heard him speak. _

_ “I want to be happiest,” Jongdae whispered with his eyes still closed, ”just like my father.” _

_ He opened his eyes then, golden orbs looking up at the sky with a sad smile, remembering how his father is now surrounded by those stars. _

_ “There are a million reasons to be happy on Christmas.” _

_ Jongdae sighed ignoring the longing pain in his heart that has been a constant since his father left him. _

_ “And there is something I need to find out.” Jongdae turned his head, his golden eyes filled with determination, looking at him. Yixing felt his heart beating faster than usual. _

***

Tap Tap Tap!

Yixing stirred awake, quickly getting up from his bed. His brown eyes looking around his room, scanning it to find the source of his disturbance.

Tap Tap Tap!

The Santa immediately look at his window, now displaying patterns of snowflakes making him squeal in delight.

“Minseok hyung!” the brunette rushed to open his window,letting a breeze of cold wind inside. The breeze spiraled,transforming into a chubby white haired boy with a mischievous smile.Wasting no time,Yixing dived in to hug the Jack Frost tightly.

“I missed you so much!”

“I just came here to check the new Santa,” Jack Frost chuckled, ”Are you ready for tomorrow?”

Yixing froze in his arms making the naughty frost to raise an eyebrow.

“Hyung you know I don’t enjoy being a Santa.”

Yixing looked down, breaking away from the hug. Afterall, he doesn’t deserve it. If there is someone fit for the Santa image, then that must be Jongdae. But the moon has made it’s foolish decision, choosing him over his crush. And for that, he will always loathe the moon.

“This kid…” Minseok shook his head disappointed, ”always jumping to conclusions.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Yixing was puzzled.

“Frost knows all secrets.” The silver haired spirit grinned, his blue eyes shining.

“Anyways, make sure you talk to that alluring elf and clear things out” and with a wink, the spirit of frost disappeared leaving speckles of snowflakes and a puzzled Santa.

***

_ It has been three days. Three days since Yixing was chosen. Three days since Yixing got the magic spirit of Christmas. Three days since he last saw Jongdae. _

_ “I need to go see him.” Yixing mumbled standing up. _

_ “No.” Baekhyun hissed stopping him by his arm.“ This celebration event is for you. You can’t leave” _

_ “B-but Jongdae?”  _

_ “He will be okay, now enjoy the party!” Baekhyun grinned dragging him to the dance floor. _

__

_ Lies. _

_ Jongdae was not okay. Yixing knew. And he was proven correct when the raven haired elf entered the workplace after a week, looking dull. His heart broke when Jongdae walked past him without his usual warm greetings. And Yixing hated himself for being the cause of his sadness. _

***

The meeting was simple. With all of the elves assembled together in the grand hall, listening to their Santa’s instructions. But for Yixing, it was suffocating. Jongdae was also there and Yixing has to will himself to not look at his beautiful golden eyes. The royal red robe on him felt heavy with all the stares he received and he needed to end this as quick as possible.After ten minutes of explaining the plan,he dispersed the elves from the hall.

The moment they all left, he crouched down panting, his hands automatically worked their way to remove the robe.

“What are you doing?”

A familiar voice asked curiously making him let out an unmanly scream. Looking up, he found the most beautiful elf looking at him with worry, making him blink.

“J-Jongdae?Am I hallucinating?”

The golden eyed elf giggled. He actually giggled! Yixing’s eyes and mouth were both wide open.

“Are you okay? You look tense.” the elf asked eyeing him, his face filled with worry and concern for the shocked Santa.

“Y-You are talking to me?”

Wrong reply.

Yixing watched Jongdae’s face turn red in annoyance. He felt a little bad for thinking that an annoyed Jongdae is extremely adorable (only a little).

“Am I not allowed to talk to you?” Jongdae growled letting small thunderbolts around him.

When a bolt hit Yixing right on his knee,he was convinced that he was  _ not  _ dreaming. Everything felt so surreal. The man he loved is talking to him after months of ignoring him and he still couldn’t ponder why. Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the impatient elf until he growled again.

“N-no D-Dae calm d-down” Yixing stood up, slowly approaching the angry little elf to stop him from letting any more thunderbolts.

“It was a mistake, I’m going back!” the elf puffed out annoyed, turning back to leave.

Yixing had to work fast before the elf decided never to approach him again. Grabbing the elf’s arm gently, Yixing pushed the raven head towards him with a mild force.

“Oof!” Jongdae landed on Yixing’s hard chest with a groan. “LET ME GO!” Jongdae yelled trying to push the annoying Santa away.

Yixing unconsciously cooed looking at the adorable struggling elf in his arms.

“Let me go you- you- you-angel!”

“What?” Yixing went wide eyed at the sudden compliment.

“I should have never approached you first! But you looked so troubled and I didn’t know what to do! And now I have to Baekhyun’s slave for a month! Ugh I hate you so much LET ME GO!” the tiny elf struggled more, his cheeks flushed pink in annoyance.

“Wait what?”

Jongdae looked up and blushed at the dumb look on Yixing’s face. “ I take back the last part, I don’t hate you.” Jongdae blushed hard, looking down.

“Uhh…” Yixing was now looking like a confused kid, his lips parted,eyes as big as saucers, trying to take in everything Jongdae spilled. He doesn’t hate him. The love of his life doesn’t hate him. Then why did he avoid him?

And that snapped something within Jongdae and he grabbed Yixing’s collar, tiptoeing and leaning closer to smack his head.

“Why are you so clueless?” Jongdae whined loudly making Yixing’s ears bleed.

“You don’t hate me?” Yixing asked, thousands of why’s running inside his head.

“Everyone” the elf sighed, “Everyone in the North pole knows that I have feelings for you.”

_ Feelings for me? Does he like me back?  _

“Except you.” Jongdae let go of Santa's collar with a dejected pout. 

***

“Are you crazy? Baek I can never be mad at Yixing. You know how much I love him!”

Jongdae looked at his best friend like he had grown two heads.

“Then why did you run away Dae? I was worried!” the pink haired elf pouted.

“I was sad, okay? But now that I think more, I don’t need to be a Santa to find the truth. And Xing will be perfect for this.” Jongdae smiled shyly making Baekhyun coo. When Baekhyun explained how Yixing looked so sad when he left, Jongdae felt like an asshole for not being there to congratulate him like a true friend.

“Let’s make a bet.” Baekhyun proposed, plopping down on the couch with a sinister smile.

“What bet?” Jongdae raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Go back to the workplace after the celebration ends” Baekhyun munched on the strawberry cake lying on the coffee table before him.

“Hey! I made that for Yixing!” Jongdae let out a thunderbolt towards his friend, which he easily dodged with a grin.

“Let me finish” the loser giggled taking a big bite, “Go back after a week, and ignore Yixing.”

“WHAT?”

“If Yixing talks to you first, you win.” Baekhyun continued ignoring the scream,“But if you lose your control and talk to him first, you lose HOLY SHIT Dae this cake is delicious!”

Jongdae can sometimes not believe how his best friend can be so stupid. Even moon knows how Yixing will approach him. They are best friends for Christ’s sake.

“And what does the winner get?” Jongdae prodded his idiot friend who was busy licking the whipped cream.

“Oh!” Baekhyun looked up bouncing, his eyes filled with excitement ”The loser must be the winner’s slave for a month!”

“Deal!” Jongdae grinned, imagining all the possible ways to torture the pink haired headache when he wins.

***

“Oh!” Yixing let out dumbly when Jongdae finished.

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” Jongdae’s voice broke.

_ He didn’t hate me. _

“You just let our friendship break” he sniffed.

_ Baekhyun isn’t his boyfriend. _

“I missed you so much” A tear slid down his soft cheeks, glistening like a glitter.

_ I’m the biggest fool. _

“But you didn’t feel the same.” Jongdae sobbed rubbing his teary eyes with his palms.

With a hand, Yixing pushed away those palms gently and with the other hand,he tilted the crying elf’s face. 

Rubbing the tear drops away with his thumb, Yixing looked at the golden eyes blurred with tears staring back at him.

“I love you Jongdae.” he whispered, his eyes showing him all the earnest love he has for the thunder yielding elf.

“I hate you!” Jongdae cried, pulling the Santa in for a kiss. 

Yixing leaned closer, grabbing the tiny elf by his waist, tasting his petal soft lips. Jongdae tasted like chocolates, and Yixing- The Santa was addicted.

After what felt like an eternity, they pulled away, resting their foreheads together and grinning like idiots.

“So we are boyfriends now Xing.” Jongdae smiled.

“How about husbands?” Yixing asked hopefully.

“Don’t push it.” Jongdae slapped his chest with a laugh.

  
  


***

Everyone in the North Pole was gathered under the giant Christmas tree, bouncing with excitement, waiting for Santa to start the Christmas. The tree was beautifully decorated with a huge star at the top, followed by a string of beautiful ornaments hanging throughout the tree.

“I have a request.” Yixing spoke loudly, to make all the elves hear him. The elves looked up at him curiously. Jongdae who was standing next to him gave a questioning look just like the rest.

“I want all of us to start the Christmas together”

Jongdae felt his heart melt at this. Reaching out, he grabbed the Santa’s hands with a loving smile. Yixing smiled back,his dimples appearing.

Soon all the happy elves and a warm Santa were gathered in a huge circle around the tree, holding hands together. With everyone’s spirits combined together, the lights on the tree almost blinded everyone, spreading throughout the world, filling everywhere with lights and happiness. Even the moon participated in giving her magical light.

“TIME FOR THE SLEIGH!” Jongin yelled happily, bringing the Santa’s sleigh filled with presents.

“Before that, Dae I have something for you” Yixing looked at him shyly as he gave a neatly wrapped box to his boyfriend.

“What is it?” Jongdae asked curiously, taking the silver wrapped box from Yixing and inspecting it.

“A present for you.” Yixing blushed, ”I made it.”

Jongdae could hear nothing but his heart beating quickly at those words.With shaky hands, he opened the present. For someone who always wraps the presents, it felt so surreal getting a present. A dark blue scarf, handwoven with beautiful designs of stars, feeling so warm and soft-that was what Jongdae found inside.

With teary eyes, he grabbed the santa by his cloak and kissed him passionately.

The elves cheered for them. They both broke apart with a smile on their faces.

“Time to go.” Yixing threw his dimpled smile at him and turned to wave to the other elves before getting on his sleigh.

“Ho!Ho!Ho!” 

And everyone cheered as the Santa disappeared along with his sleigh.

As wind gently ruffled his raven hair, Jongdae turned around and looked at the happy elves.

_ “Baek you must be tired with people using your power.” Chanyeol said worriedly as he fed a spoonful of strawberry cake to a very satisfied Baekhyun. _

Jongdae smiled shaking his head when his friend demanded more cake.

_ “Kyungsoo, let’s go to the park!” Jongin offered his hands to a shy Kyungsoo before they both teleported away. _

_ “ _ Love birds.” Jongdae muttered under his breath with a smile.

_ “Leave the bunny alone!” Sehun glared at Minseok who tried to attack the scared bunny (who was now safely tucked in Sehun’s arms) with snowballs. _

Slowly, Jongdae wrapped the scarf around him and smile when the warmth made him instantly relax. Looking up at the sky with a wide smile, his golden eyes took in the picture of shining stars. They seemed so bright and happier than usual.

_ “There are a million reasons to be happy on Christmas.” _ ,a voice floated through the wind.

“Yes.” Jongdae agreed smiling brighter than the stars.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mwah mwah! And the reason why I names this Secret spirit is because we all have some secret spirit inside us that has the power to make others happy(and I'm bad at naming ><)  
> Sorry this fic is short >< ik ik TT  
> This is my first time writing a fic, so please leave your honest opinions in the comment section so that I can improve ^w^  
> And my dear readers, I want you all to be happy and healthy <3


End file.
